List of Berenstain Bears characters
This is a list of characters from the Berenstain Bears, an American children's book series. Main characters of the series The protagonists of this series are the members of the Bear family. In The Big Honey Hunt, the first Berenstain Bears book, the family consisted of Mama Bear, Papa Q. Bear, and their son Small Bear. In 1974, Small Bear was renamed Brother Bear, and authors Stan and Jan Berenstain added Sister Bear to the family. In 2000, they added Honey, a baby daughter. *'Papa Bear' is the father of the family. He works as a professional carpenter. At the same time, he loves fishing, eating, and spending time with his family. He is often portrayed as clumsy and bumbling, though well-meaning. He also loves honey. He is a light disciplinarian (although prone to overracting when pushed past his limit), often leaving those responsibilities to Mama or assuming the cubs are simply young and will learn as they grow. He tends to think he is above the rules, often resulting in him being used as an example by Mama or having to pay the price in chores. He is voiced by Brian Cummings in 1985 and Benedict Campbell in 2003. *'Mama Bear' is the mother of the family. She likes to make quilts, work in the garden, and take care of her family. She is gentle and she always wants to settle things peacefully, although she can occasionally lose her temper. She is the main disciplinarian of the family and often uses chores or housework to teach lessons and responsibility. She is strongly opposed to guns and gambling. She is voiced by Ruth Buzzi in 1985 and Camilla Scott in 2003. *'Brother Bear' is the oldest of the Bear family cubs. He is eight years old in the third grade. He likes Sports and is always willing to help a friend in need. However, he occasionally needs help with his attitude. He's more quiet and reserved than Sister Bear. He was named Small Bear when he was an only child. He was voiced by David Mendenhall in 1985 and Michael Cera in 2003. *'Sister Bear' is the middle child of the family. She is six years old in the first grade. Her hobbies include playing with dolls and her friend Lizzy Bruin. She also is quite athletic, which showed in various books that she plays baseball with her brother and runs the "Bear Country 3-mile run" with her family. She can be greedy about her toys, though this generally results in her learning a lesson at the end of the book. When she first met Brother Bear as a baby, she punched him instead of greeting him, but they quickly became loyal towards each other. She is best friends with Lizzy Bruin and, to a lesser extent, Queenie and Babs Bruno. She's more social and outgoing than Brother Bear. She was also jealous of the arrival of the new baby Honey Bear and was mad at her family because she felt that her baby sister has replaced her position in the family. She is voiced by Christina Lange in 1985 and Tajja Isen in 2003. *'Honey Bear' is the youngest member of the family, and the last to be introduced in the series. Though she can only say few words, she is considered smart as a baby. She was first introduced in 2000 in The Berenstain Bears and Baby Makes Five, after the series dealt with Mama Bear's pregnancy in The Birds, the Bees, and the Berenstain Bears. Between the two books, there was a contest for readers to name the baby, and the winning name was Honey (the winner is unknown). Supporting characters *'Little Lady' is the Bear family's loving puppy. Brother & Sister Bear adopted her from Farmer Ben's farm in The Berenstain Bears' The Trouble With the Pets. *'Too-Tall Grizzly' is the school Bully. He has an older sister named Too-Much; their father and mother are Two-Ton and Too-Too, respectively. However, in some of the episode of the 2003 series, he is seen to be not so much of a bully. *'Queenie McBear' is Too-Tall's on-and-off girlfriend, and a friend of Brother and Sister. Although she initially bullies Sister, she later becomes friendly to all the cubs at school. She is very flirtatious. Although she is Brother's age and classmate in the books, she is inconsistently shown in both Brother and Sister's classrooms in the 2003 TV series. *'Cousin Freddy' is Brother and Sister's cousin and friend. He is often referred to as Cousin Fred. His mother and Mama Bear are sisters. He likes to read the dictionary for fun, and tends to be cowardly. He owns a hound dog named Snuff. *'Lizzy Bruin' is one of Sister's best friends. She is very competitive and can be snobbish at times. *'Bonnie Brown' is a part-time model who attends Bear Country School and befriends with Brother and Sister. Bonnie and Brother Bear are sometimes portrayed as having a crush on the other. Bonnie is a very caring and sweet cub, and the niece of Squire and Lady Grizzly. She was first introduced in the Big Chapter Book series. *'Raffish Ralph' is a con man who typically works as a swindler. He also goes by the name Ralph Ripoff. Though he is scheming and underhanded, he maintains a somewhat cordial relationship with Papa, Brother, and Sister. He appears in one storybook, the chapter books, and the Berenstain Bears Save Christmas! music album. He debuted in The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree, in 1979. *'Weasel McGreed' is a weasel who also debuted in The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree. *'Farmer Ben' is local farmer, a neighbor and friend to the Bear Family. Though essentially good-hearted, he can lose his temper when he feels things are unfair or not to his standards. He once hired Brother, Sister, and their friends to help with chores when he and his wife were about to lose their farm. *'Mrs. Ben' is Farmer Ben's wife. It is hinted that she often tells Farmer Ben what to do. *'Squire Grizzly' is the richest bear in all of Bear Country and a friend to Papa. Papa often does woodwork for the squire in "Grizzly Mansion," the squire's home. He has a touchy relationship with Farmer Ben, over who owns the land adjacent to his. *'Lady Grizzly' is Squire Grizzly's wife. She is also a friend to the Bear family, though it is hinted that she wishes the Bears were more in their class of people. *'Grizzly Gramps and Gran' are Papa Bear's parents. Gramps likes to build ships in a bottle and complain about the government. Gran likes to plant flowers and tell other bears their fortunes for fun. *'Horace J. Honeypot' is the mayor of Bear Country, known for his numerous spoonerisms. *'Professor Actual Factual' is the community intellectual, always pictured as slim and bespectacled. He is a good friend of Brother and Sister, and the purveyor and owner of the Bearsonian Institution, Bear Country's Museum. *'Ferdy Factual', or "Nerdy Ferdy," is Actual Factual's nephew, and an unusually intelligent cub. Though he adjusts slowly to life at Bear Country School, he becomes close friends with Brother, Sister, and their friends, and he even stands up to Too-Tall and his gang on occasion. *'Bill Bunny' is a hare who appears in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Benjamin Frog' is a frog who in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Firefly' is a firefly in the television specials and the chapter books. *'Trudy Brunowitz' is a nerdy female cub and a friend of Ferdy. *'Harry McGill' is the first disabled cub in the series. He made his debut in The Berenstain Bears and the Showdown at Birder's Wood, a 1995 book in the Big Chapter Book series. He is smart and is good friends with Ferdy. After standing up to Too-Tall, he eventually became his chess buddy. He also helps new cubs adjust to Bear Country School. *'Bertha Broom' is a muscular female cub. She is athletic, kind, and a feminist. She is one of the few cubs to stand up to Too-Tall on a regular basis. She is a heavyweight on Bear Country School's wrestling team and a fullback on the football team. *'Milton Chubb' is a third grader who is probably the largest cub in school. Milton is the target of teasing when he first arrived at the school, but he adjusts in time. He joins the wrestling team and is good friends with all the cubs, especially Bertha, his secret crush. *'Lenny' is a kid who appears in the 2003 TV series. *'Kenny' is another kid who appears in the 2003 TV series. In the earlier seasons, he would die in every episode. The writers got tired of coming up with ways for him to die after a while, though, so his deaths became more infrequent. *'Skuzz' is the second-in-command of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a crown-like hat and is as ruthless as Too-Tall. *'Smirk' is the silly one of Too-Tall's gang, though he is still not nice. He wears a beanie-like baseball cap and likes to build model airplanes in his spare time. *'Vinnie' is the least intelligent member of Too-Tall's gang. He wears a snow cap similar to that of a skater, though only for looks, and usually does not understand the jokes told by the rest of the gang. *'Unnamed Bully' is a member of Too-Tall's gang who does not appear in as many books as the other gang members. He wears a baseball cap with an upturned visor in the First Time Books and a sailor's hat and a sailor's suit in the chapter books. *'Dr. Gert Grizzly' is Beartown's doctor. She is a kind person who advocates healthy eating. *'Babs Bruno' is the daughter of Beartown's police chief, Chief Bruno. A feminist and aspiring poet, she is good friends with Queenie and Bertha. She also occasionally hangs out with Sister and Bonnie. *'Barry Bruin' is Lizzy's older brother, although Lizzy is initially portrayed as having no siblings. He loves to tell and play jokes, but he is always willing to help his friends. *'Teacher Bob' is the third grade teacher in Bear Country School. Easygoing but firm, he teaches Brother, Fred, Too-Tall, and Queenie. *'Teacher Jane' is the first grade teacher in Bear Country School and the Bear Scout troop leader. Very gentle and soft-spoken, she teaches Sister and Lizzy. *'Chief Bert Bruno' is the police chief of Beartown and the father of Babs. He often calls on the Bear Detectives to help him solve local crimes, though he worries that they may get hurt while dealing with criminals. His assistant deputy is Officer Marguerite. *'Officer Marguerite' is Bear Country's main police officer. She is the only officer mentioned in the books. Minor characters *'Mrs. Smith' is a teacher who puts on a talent show in the poem book The Berenstain Bears and the Talent Show. *'Dr. Bearson' is a dentist, who Sister fears will yank out her tooth after seeing the dentist scene in Little Shop Of Horror. He only appears in The Berenstain Bears Visit the Dentist. *'Two-Ton Grizzly' is Too-Tall's father and the strongest bear in Bear Country. He owns "Parts R Us," Bear Country's local junkyard. *'Teacher Harriet' is one of Bear Country School's two fourth-grade teachers. Bermuda is in her class. *'Mr. Smock' is Bear Country School's new art teacher. Queenie develops a crush on him. His favorite food is honey-cured salmon. *'Fred Furry' is owner of Beartown's only theater, the "Bearjou." *'Gil Grizzwold' is a character who makes sporadic appearances but does not speak much. He appears to be good friends with Ferdy and Harry, but does not talk much with Brother or Sister. *'Mervyn "Bullhorn" Grizzmeyer' is the school's coach and vice principal. A no-nonsense, strict disciplinarian, he is constantly keeping Too-Tall in line. He has dictatorial tendencies, having set up a strict dress code that fails after a few weeks, and is not afraid to put anyone in line, even Papa Bear. *'Mr. Herbert Honeycomb' is the principal of Bear Country School. He appears to be laid-back but in charge, since most of the discipline is carried out by Mr. Grizzmeyer. In The Berenstain Bears and the Bully, he is said to be very strict about fighting. *'Miss Glitch' is Bear Country School's other fourth-grade teacher and also the English teacher. Similar to Mr. Grizzmeyer in personality, she loves poetry and classical music. Though well-meaning, she often serves as a nemesis to Brother, Sister, and their friends. *'Miss Honeybear' is the Kindergarten teacher at Bear Country School. She only appears in one book. *'Anna' and Millie are friends of Sister who play jump rope with her. They only appear in a few books. *'Bermuda McBear' is Queenie's older cousin in the fourth grade, though she acts more like a teenager. She is a bigger flirt than Queenie, and the object of attention of many of the boys in the school. *'Biff Bruin' is Lizzy's dad. He runs the Beartown pharmacy. He has a wife who is mentioned in a few books. *'Willie and Min Bear' are Fred's parents. *'Miz Mcgrizz' is a woman who the cubs believe to be an evil witch, though she turns out to be friendly when they trick or treat at her house. She appears in The Berenstain Bears Trick or Treat. *'Mrs. Grizzle' is a large, elderly bear who comes to babysit Brother and Sister from time to time. They initially fear her, but she quickly becomes their favorite. She appears in The Berenstain Bears and The Sitter. *'Grizzly Ted' runs a summer camp whom the cubs attend during their vacation. He appears in The Berentstain Bears Go to Camp. *'Kitten Salesman' is a salesman whose job is to sell poorly made toy "Kitty Cats." He gives some to Brother and Sister and makes their parents buy them. *'Space Grizzlies' are the protagonists of an in-universe TV show that Brother is obsessed with. His obsession annoys Mama, who otherwise doesn't object to them. Brother has a nightmare after seeing a Space Grizzlies movie. *'Bigpaw' is a giant of a bear, a throwback to prehistoric cave bears. He lives in a cave and hibernates. *'Santa Bear' is a cartoon bear version of Santa Claus. He only appears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Santa Bear. *'Tuffy' is a girl cub about Sister's age who bullies her until Sister stands up for herself after taking self-defense lessons from Brother. She only appears is The Berenstain Bears and the Bully. *'Grizzly Gus' is a salesman who only appears in the Christmas-themed poetry book The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree where he owns a Christmas tree business. *'Mr. Mail Bear' is a mailman who only appears in The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree. *'Boss Bunny' is a bunny who makes his only appearance in The Berenstain Bears' Easter Surprise. *'Parter Pete' is a man who only appears in The Berenstain Bears and the Bigpaw Problem. *'Kinder Kevin' is another man who only appears in The Berenstain Bears and the Bigpaw Problem. *'Jeepers' is a fisherman who only appears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw. *'Charlene' is a bear who only appears in The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine. Category:Berenstain Bears Category:Fictional bears Category:Lists of fictional animals by work Category:Lists of fictional animals in literature Category:Lists